Did you miss me?
by Rosales
Summary: Sakura turned around, smirking. "So, did you miss me?" one-shot about how Itachi and Deidara cope with being apart of their lovers. itasaku, deisaso


Deidara was slowly making his way to the giant house, which belonged to none other than his lovers sister and her boyfriend.

He had decided on a whim to come pester them for a while.

And seeing how Sasori had left for a business trip he thought passing some time with his soon to be sister in law wouldn't be so bad.

And yes you heard right Deidara and Sasori were a couple for years now and had finally taken the next step.

Marriage.

Deidara went all giddy and excited only thinking about it and literarily skipped the last steps to the huge front door. He pushed the bell button three times, and hummed happily.

Oh how he couldn't wait anymore! He wanted to be with Danna and just cuddle him to death, which he did quite often. And the way Danna had asked him was just so romantic!! Everyone knew that the blonde had quite a knack for romantic things and his lover had taken that to his advantage.

So when they were sitting alone on the deck of Sasoris beloved yacht gazing at the stars with champagne candles and Deidaras favorite dish cooked by Sasori, Deidara almost fainted from over dosage romance when his lover had kneeled down in front of him and asked him to live at his side for ever.

The maid who opened the door probably got a huge shock seeing Deidara going all mushy at the door.

He was let in and he dismissed her since he knew his way around perfectly.

Still when he didn't find Sakura in her study room, kitchen or garden he frowned and made his way to his last hope, the living room.

However, the sight, which greeted him, was making him stop dead in his tracks. He blinked and rubbed his eyes checking if he really saw what he saw.

There sitting no almost lying on the couch, hugging a cushion to his chest, eyes fixing the TV with an absent look, hair held back in a messy bun and clad in baggy pants and baggy shirt, was none other than Uchiha Itachi incurable perfectionist, workaholic, said to be a cold terrifying man and Sakura-chans lover.

The way he looked right now was universes away from his usual appearance and the way he hugged that cushion was slowly but surely creeping Deidara out.

Of course the blonde man was a little bit at loss, he opened his mouth trying to say something but nothing came out.

After some minutes, which seemed more like two eternities, Itachi finally noticed Deidara standing in the doorframe giving him scarred looks.

"What do you want?"

Deidara breathed out relieved when he recognized the cold tone of the Uchiha. Still a little warily he let himself fall on one of the comfortable armchairs, eyeing the Uchiha critically.

"Are you sick?"

The unwavering stare he got was unmistaken a no.

"Then what got into you? I mean… just look!"

He gestured wildly with his hands at the raven-haired man who looked down at himself.

To Deidaras utter horror and surprise said man only sighed and hugged the cushion to his chest.

Silence reigned over them and Deidaras jaw was still hanging a little open too horrified to utter a word.

Itachi who seemed a little annoyed at Deidara's stare glared at him but after a minute it seemed as if something overcame him and he looked back to the TV.

Deidara shock his head violently trying to regain his thoughts.

"Okay Uchiha what happened?"

Itachi ignored him.

This obviously ticked Deidara off, but something suddenly struck his mind.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

The reaction he got from the Uchiha was not the one he was expecting.

He seemed to flinch a little and sighed loudly hugging the cushion even more to his chest.

Deidara blinked shocked for the hundred times it seemed this day. Then suddenly a grin formed on his lips.

"Sakura."

Again the raven-haired male seemed to flinch somewhat and he sighed even louder this time.

Deidara was just too amused to do anything other than grin.

It seemed as if his dear fiend was missing cute little Sakura-chan.

The blonde snickered; this was just way too funny.

Itachi, who was obviously more than annoyed by his friend, glared at him again but this time with much more force.

"So you miss Sakura-chan he?"

Immediately, all thoughts of just strangling the blond idiot to death flew away and Itachi sighed.

Deidara smiled and jumped on the couch pushing Itachi a little aside, which earned him another glare.

"That's really cute you know? Still it's not good to be all gloomy in here."

Itachi huffed quietly and fixed the TV again.

"Ah common I can give you some tips how you can handle it!"

He only received a skeptic look.

"Hey! Sasori is more often away than even you! With all that stupid business and all…"

A dark look crossed Deidaras face.

"But I have found ways to overcome the feeling of utter loneliness!!"

Itachi had long ago given up on watching the TV peacefully and was now staring at his old friend with a still skeptic look.

"And what did you do?"

Not that he was gloomy or something, no it was just to please the stupid idiot. Yeah that was it…

"Well first uhm when I think of Danna I get reminded of chocolate."

Itachi gave him a look as if he was crazy. Deidara only rolled his eyes.

"Think Uchiha aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"Which doesn't mean I can see through any of your idiocies."

Deidara glared at him.

"Well look when I miss Danna I miss being with him, looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and his soft lovingly hugs, his sexy smile, his scent filled with wood and fresh desert air…"

Before the Uchiha could blink Deidara was suddenly weeping and hugging his pillow to death.

"OOOH I miss Danna!!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and hugged his own pillow.

"You suck" he mumbled.

This seemed to get the blonde back to normal and in the next instant he was all serious which just didn't match with his still teary eyes.

"Uhm well what I wanted to explain is, when you miss a person you think of things that remind him of you like with Danna I like to eat chocolate because it makes me think of him and it calms me."

Itachi gave him an unconvinced look; clearly stating he didn't believe one word.

"When you think about Sakura what does she remind you of?"

Itachi frowned and started thinking.

Sakura didn't remind him of anything. When he was with Sakura he only thought of her just like when he was at work he liked to look at one of his pics on his phone just to see her beautiful smile again. Oh and her shiny ivory skin, those sinful lips which were so soft under his, her beautiful pink hair which was shining and so soft when he touched it, he also loved her delicious scent of strawberries.

Suddenly his mind clicked and he looked at Deidara.

"Strawberries…"

Deidara grinned triumphant.

* * *

"God I can't believe we finished so early!"

Sasori smiled at his cute little sister and helped her with her luggage.

"I think Deidara's here."

The red head frowned before following Sakuras gaze before he finally saw the unmistakably shiny black and red car of his lover parked not far away.

They were currently standing at the front door of Sakuras house and the only thing Sasori wanted was to go home and have a long hot night with his missed lover.

Finding him here was not really planned.

Sakura seemed also a little surprised, even if he didn't really like to think about it, he knew she had planned to do the same thing with Itachi.

Sakura sighed and opened the door. They were greeted by a maid who smiled relieved to see Sakura.

"Miss we didn't expect you back so early!"

"Well everything went a little better than expected… is Deidara here?"

The maid seemed to be a little hesitant.

"Yes, yes he is… he is with Itachi-san in the living room."

Sakura thanked and smiled at her. Sasori was right behind her and the two made their way to the living room.

However both stopped, frozen in place when they saw their respective other half sitting on the couch.

"…And you know I thought it was so adorably how he pouted! I mean it was like totally aww!!"

"He really did?"

"Yes and not only that he also huffed!"

Deidara gestured with a spoon full of ice cream in his hand making dramatic effects while Itachi seemed to be listening intently. Sakura almost gasped when she saw Itachi also holding a huge half empty box with what seemed strawberry ice cream. He was looking rather messy in his attire and his hair.

"Danna was so cute like that of course he still thinks he looked manly but he was sooo cute!!"

Sakura looked up to her brother to see him frown and blush a little bit.

He made a fake cough trying to get their attention with success.

Both men looked up and froze when they saw them. Itachi seemed the worse of the two and he suddenly pushed the box of ice cream to Deidara.

"Sakura… you're back."

The pink haired girl was fighting the urge to laugh out loud at her lover's surprised face.

"Danna!!"

Sasori was suddenly tackled to the ground with Deidara cuddling him to death. Sakura smiled and Sasori grunted seemingly content with his lover back in his arms.

"You're back early!!!"

"Yes everything was going better than we excepted."

Itachi was still on the couch trying to look is best in his attire. He slowly was growing conscious of how bad he was probably looking.

Deidara had dragged Sasori out before anyone could do anything and Sakura only shock her head grinning.

She turned back to her lover and smirked.

"So did you miss me?"


End file.
